Enlighten
by BlackJamTarts
Summary: Hazel had many things friends,money & a sense of humour. But when she agrees to be turned into a vampire, she looses it all, and is sent to Enlighten, a school for vamps. Here how powerful you are is the only thing that counts. sorry bad summary.


**I wrote this story a couple of months ago and I gave it to my friend who thought it was really good, she said that I should put it on this website. So here is the first part hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"My name is Hazel Hadratha and, I've been happy with my life. I had lots of friends, parties every Saturday, money, and I was popular. But I done something I will regret till I die, and eternity is a very long time. I sold my soul and life to a vampire so I could save my mother from dying, a bit like ghost rider did. Only that I will live forever and I have to attend Enlighten a school for vampires until I am old enough to survive eternity on my own. And that's why I'm here one hundred years later telling you my stor-"

_"jeez dude just tell me my bedtime story without the boring introduction"_

"erm yes alright then, as I was saying, this is why one hundred years later I am telling you my story"

* * *

"So when a boy says 'see you later' what does it really mean?" I asked my best friend, Kimberly while playing with my hair. "Its just one of them great unanswered questions in life I guess." she answered while eating a jam sandwich and getting most of the jam over her purple top and jeans. "Kim what are you on about?" I said passing her a tissue and suddenly realising she will need more then one. "You know the great unanswered questions in life, like in the cinema which arm rest is yours" exclaimed Kim waving her sandwich about madly. "Laugh and the world laughs with you. Talk to yourself and you're on your own." I muttered.

Kimberly Davis was my best friend since we were three and now we are nineteen and still best friends. She has blue eyes, olive coloured skin, black silky hair and a drop dead gorgeous smile. She might not be the thinker type but she was friends with everyone and I can't remember if she got into even one argument. Kim lives in a large mansion on the outside of London. I myself live in a mansion next door to her and so we spent nearly every second of our lives together. I have long brown hair, hazel eyes and stupid pale skin. Nearly every person that I have met and talked to so far called me funny or deadly at some point, even some of the teachers.

"Well look" I whispered in biology to Kim. "I'm going to have this fancy dress party thing for Halloween great right?" I said while Kim thought it over "Totally" she said after two or three seconds "you should invite everyone in our year and some from the year above" She said a little too loudly and so I got moved next to some Sheldon kid. "Sorry" mouthed Kim and ended up getting detention. Shame. "What's your view on slugs and snails" Sheldon asked when the teacher turned around. I stared at the kid and shuddered, but trying to be social I said."Well from my perspective a snail is just a slug with a turban on." The boy laughed so hard that his glasses started falling off. Before deciding on telling the teacher to call the school nurse, I let Sheldon suffer a bit for laughing at me. I simply left him chocking on his braces and gurgling while I done my nails. Revenge is sweet.

While my parents went out for a meal together I stayed at my Halloween party.

"I crushed a box of Kellogg's corn flakes this morning, does that make me a cereal killer now?" asked one of my friends I haven't yet recognised, he was dressed up as a werewolf and smelt a bit like one to. "no it makes you a screwed up faggot that's trying to be cool" I answered while eating a chocolate spider and playing with the cuff of my vampire cape. The boy huffed and walked away. I skipped over to Kimberly who was dressed up as the ice queen. "Having a good time I asked?" The girl smiled her dazzling smile. "Everyone is having a great time" she laughed. After hours of dancing people started leaving but some stayed so we played Truth of Dare. At midnight I got a text message from my dad saying that my mum had been hit by a lorry and that she is half dead. I gasped and a boy also dressed as a vampire behind me asked what's wrong. "My mums dying" I croaked while my eyes watered.

The boy pulled me away from the crowd and behind some trees were no one could hear. "Look" the boy said while tears poured down my face. "I can help your mum but on one condition" I stared at him. "Anything, I'll do and give you anything. Just help her." The teen looked at me a little unsure if he should re-think this. "Will you believe me if I tell you that I am a vampire?" I looked him up and down. "This isn't a time for jokes" He didn't look very comfortable. "I'm being serious, I am a vampire and to save your mum you will have to sell me your life and soul. So I can turn you into a vampire myself" I thought about how stupid this sounded in my brain, vampires didn't exist. But somehow a little part of me believed him and so I answered "Yes but when I give my life and soul away will I still be able to live?" He thought about it for a while. "Yes but when your mum will get better you will begin to turn, they will have to send you to a boarding school called Enlighten were you will be taught how to be a vampire." I stared at him and hearing the voice of Kimberly shouting my name I whispered. "They will never agree to send me to a boarding school no matter how much I plead." "Leave that to me" He said. "Now do you want to sell me your life and soul for your mums life?" "Yes" but before I could say anything else all went dark.

The next morning I woke up in bed with both of my parents standing over me. "Mum your alive" I exclaimed trying to sit up, but my head hurt so much that I had to lay back down again. My dad smiled. "Darling because your mum was hit by a lorry six nights ago we decided to-" "Six nights ago?" I spluttered, six nights?" My mum gave me an uneasy smile. "You remember your Halloween party dont you? Well some drunk person tried to kill you but chopping at your neck or something Kimberly and some of her friends found you" I remembered it all. "Well" began my dad again. "After that fiasco we decided with heavy hearts to send you to a boarding school" My parents gave me a sad smile. "When do I leave?" I asked thinking about everyone I would leave, all my possessions and achievements would now be useless in the school. My parents gave me an awkward smile. "Later today." So I done the only thing I was capable of at that second. I cried. "Today? How can you send me there today I have only just woken up, And I haven't yet said good-bye to anyone, all my friends, Kim. And I haven't even packed yet" My parents gave me another uneasy smile. "Well the doctor said that you would wake up two days ago so we planned on sending you to Enlighten today, on tha-" "only that I woke up today" I finished. "You don't have to worry about packing we have already sent all your things there." Indeed they have, when I looked around there was nothing, except for the furniture, a suitcase and some clothes spread out on a chair, that I was to wear today.

Three hours later I was standing outside my house with Kimberly and my parents. The cab stopped beside me and just before I was going to go in the girl threw herself at me. "Remember the next time you're at the park, take a tennis ball, throw it at someone and shout "I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!"..trust me its fun" said Kim hugging me tightly and crying her soul out. "I promise I will" I answered knowing that I won't be going anywhere near parks for the next few years. We cried for a good three minutes hugging each other, then I was ushered into the cab by my parents and that's how my human life finished. "Remember me and try to call as often as you can" my best friend shouted. All my parents could do was wave.

* * *

**Ok so thats the first part and its quite lame but I promise to make the next one better.**

**Please R&R so I know how to improve my next piece.**


End file.
